Eight Deadly Sins
by Hatsuharu Elric
Summary: Same ol story, but now Ed and Al have a new enemy. And it's not gonna be easy. Since this new enemy is not just a homunculus, but the creator was the Gate itself.


**Eight Deadly Sins**

**Warning! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Please watch all 51 Episodes before reading. I know how ruining spoilers can be to a story line. I just want to help you. Enjoy.**

**Setting: Before Greed's killed. Al's still in the armor, Wrath is a Homunculus, and Ed's short as ever. No one knows Pride, but Ed and the Military know everyone else.**

**Disclosure: I only own _The Conqueror of Shamballa_ movie and the first FMA DVD.**

**Chapter 1: The Gate's Creation**

_The seven deadly sins. Mere products of human actions. Pride: One who's love for themselves is more than what he gives to others; Gluttony: He who eats and drinks to the point of excess; Envy: Thou whost resents for someone else's success or good fortune; Lust: The act of wanting someone else, but not through true love; Wrath: the person who is angry at everything, constantly on the warpath, et cetera; Sloth: A dislike of work or physical activity; Greed: A great desire to possess every thing. _

_All of which are sins. Either taboo by religious law or social expectations. But nether the less, they are committed, and the committer is punished. Either by otherworldly judgment, or, with alchemy, earthly punishment. Over the centuries, homunculi have been created. Embodiments of their names, living up to their own persona. And thou creators of said sins have paid the price. Izumi Curtis paid with her abdominal organs. And in return, she got Wrath. Scar's elder brother created Lust and paid the price of never being able to enjoy love anymore. And the Elrics created Sloth. They paid for their actions. Alphonse lost his body to the Gate and Edward lost his left leg. But Ed paid a second toll to open the gate. His right arm was taken in return for Alphonse's soul, which was attached to one of Hohenheim's suits of armor._

_All of them paid for their act of Human alchemy. As decreed by the gate, Human Transmutation is against the laws of Nature and Life itself._

_And yet not always is a homunculus's creation unpaid for._

_The Gate pulsed._

In the Plains of Resembool, the clouds were dark and heavy, drifting, waiting for their queue to shower the land with their rainstorm. No animals were roaming the prairie, under a shelter of some kind, sensing a rainstorm impending.

It's late in the evening and the only lights visible came from the Rockbell's house. Winry and Pinako Rockbell were sitting down to dinner when lightning interrupted their serene evening. Winry rushed to the window, to watch the storm unfold. She had always admired the acts of nature, everything from rain to snow. The lightning storm was spectacular, arcs of electricity danced through the sky like a waltz for the gods. She watched in a fascination until she was interrupted by Pinako.

"Winry, hurry up so we can eat. You don't want the dinner to grow cold, now do you? mumbled Old Lady Pinako as she puffed on her pipe.

"…yea," answered Winry as she turned to return to her meal.

But as she turned an explosion sounded through the valley grabbing her attention, and Pinako's, as they rushed to the door. The opened it and through the rain they could see a light purple light emanating where a gigantic arc of electricity had struck the ground.

"Granny? Do you think it's a fire"

"No Winry." Answered Pinako. "I think it's more than that. I've seen that type of glow before. When Al and Ed were injured."

_The Gate pulsed._

_The clouds, already turbulent, began to grow into monsters, releasing a monsoon of water into the air. The air crackled with growing anticipation, the wind testing the strength of the willows, and the lightning in the clouds glowing like a nightlight for the countryside._

_In the dead centre of the storm, the ground itself began to sizzle. Sparks of alchemic electricity dancing around in a circle, shooting off into the rain beyond. On the ground, the famous Human Alchemy Array outlined itself into the grass with a crimson glow. Lightning began to prance the ground, striking willows, the grassy earth, anything in its reach._

_Suddenly the sky grew dark, but for a mere second, before lighting up with a purple lightning bolt. With an explosive contact, it struck the array, transferring itself into the circle. The array grew bright purplish crimson, before disappearing into the earth, in exchange for the sudden appearance of The Gate. The gate stood still, not having a sacrifice to punish for its appearance, it waited. Before the gate doors, slowly opened, and swung their full length. The eyes of the gate peered out into the darkness, searching for a sacrifice, before remembering its own task._

_From its depths, a solid black leg stepped out of the monolith. The children, slowly relinquishing their hold of the creature, allowed farther passage from their grasp. A second leg, then an arm, a torso, the final arm, and last the head pulled out of the gate. _

_He slowly inched away from the gate until the doors shut and his previous resting place sank into the air. He looked around, popped his neck and started to trod around his area. _Much different from what Resembool used to be_ he thought. _

_The creature stared at the vast expanse of land in front of him. _Where was Central at again?_ He thought about it until the answer hit him like a boulder of realization. He looked to his north and started to walk. Then a jog. A Run until he got a stride in front of him and vanished into the darkness. _


End file.
